


Bar Scene

by CastielEvans



Series: A Reality Check [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Bar Scene, Civil War (Marvel), Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, a reality check, civil war fluff, not really how civil war goes, sexy times come much later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter two. <br/>Filming and meeting the man, the myth, the Dorito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Scene

The moment when you get your script is a lot more terrifying than you had expected. Most actors get their script weeks before filming, but you were the second choice for "'shield agent: Scout Conrad' an Agender character with a heart of gold. Helps Steve and Bucky escape and gives their life at the end to protect Bucky." which is all you know about this role.   
Leafing through your script, you stumble past a bar scene. Intrigued, you read deeper. Steve is at the bar, watching Bucky in the corner. he looks around and spots someone he recognizes; the shield agent that helped him and Bucky escape custody weeks ago. He walks up to...  
WAIT! THAT'S YOU. Oh my God you have more screen time than you thought. More importantly, you have more Chris time than you thought.  
Okay so this is not how you expected (and honestly hoped) it would go. You're shy. you cannot be that close to Chris and stay in character.  
And of course... First scene. First day. Bar Scene... you get to set and go through hair and makeup, which doesn't take long, you're just a shield agent. Hair is different though. They need you to look equally like a man as like a woman, which takes a lot of work. The first time you look in the mirror, you are mortified; You look like Marilyn Manson. But then you look again and you actually kinda like it. Okay down to business. you are about to meet Chris Evans. Stay calm.  
A sudden knock at the door startles you. It's time. You walk out of your dressing room and instantly Chris walks by, bumping into you and making you stumble a bit. Figures, of course he would be like the rest of the snobby rich actors. But as you're thinking this, he quickly turns around and helps you catch yourself from falling.  
"I'm so sorry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm in the middle of class XD. Chapter 3 should be much longer.


End file.
